


Brave New World

by Silverweave



Category: The OC (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Can I borrow your flamethrower?, Crack Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Well! Since you asked me for a story about Weevil and Ryan fighting zombies on the barricades..., Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverweave/pseuds/Silverweave
Summary: "O brave new world, that has such zombies in't!"Just another day saving humanity on the barricades for Ryan and Eli; sharing weapons, cigarettes and good times.





	Brave New World

"Eli! Behind you!" Ryan yelled as he swung the chainsaw in a neat arc, taking off the zombie's head and a ragged hunk of one shoulder.

Without breaking a beat, Eli opened the throttle of the flamethrower, torching his adversary and sending him screaming into the final two trying to break through the barricade. "How you doing for gas, man?"

"I'm good, you?"

"For now."

"Day watch'll be here soon," Ryan said, powering down the chainsaw. He kicked the still twitching parts of his attacker from where they'd fallen, watching its legs spindle and twist as it bounced down the stronghold walls. "I'll radio the fuel crew; make sure they're good for their shift. Doesn't look like there's too much reinforcement to do, a few of the wire traps, maybe. Wall's pretty solid."

"Cool." Eli checked the neighbouring towers for signs of a spiralling fight. It seemed as it should; no smoke flares, no screaming. He took two cigarettes from his jacket, lit them with the flamethrower and passed one over to Ryan. He shut down his weapon and they stood shoulder to shoulder, the adrenaline finally fading from their veins. The world was falling quiet again.

"Thanks," Ryan looked out to the hills where the new citadel stood protected from the badlands, where Taylor and Veronica and a normal life would be waiting for them when their tour finished.

"You know what?" Eli said, switching taking a long drag of his cigarette, watching the smoke float away into the slowly pinking sky of dawn, "I'm sorry the world's gone to shit and all, but sometimes, this life?"

"- It ain't so bad?" Ryan asked, the faintest trace of a smile creasing his features.

"Yeah," The two soldiers looked out at the horizon, the sun emerging to bring a new, hopeful day. "Not so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ, 4th December 2007. Uploaded to AO3 17th June 2018, with minor edits.
> 
> ~~~  
> This started life as a drabble on LJ for maudgonne eleven years ago (!), who requested Ryan and Weevil for the Self-Imposed Crossover Fic Challenge *. I would particulary like to emphasise the second part...
> 
> _* Give me two characters from different fandoms you know I'm familiar with, and I'll give you a dialogue happening between the two of them. Without justifying how the crossover would work, how their worlds clashed, or how they could even meet each other. Just a silly crossover conversation with no backstory, for fun._


End file.
